brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Legocity200
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administrators' Noticeboard ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- Nighthawk leader (Talk) 01:43, 22 May 2010 |} Tip Hi, Legocity200! Just wanted to give you a little tip: If you see an edit from an anonymous or new user, I would check the pages' history and comparing the differences between the edits first. In the case of 8567 Lewa Nuva, it was plain vandalism. If you see that, and the user or IP only edited once, you can revert the edits by clicking the undo button (in the pages' history), if you are sure it's vandalism. That way you can help keeping the wiki nice and clean. :) See you soon! 19:31, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Awesome User! * Thanks very much :) Keep up the great work you've been doing around here :) 03:45, July 1, 2010 (UTC) You're Welcome You're totally welcome, dude. Legocity200 04:48, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Problem report Hello, try pressing the Insert key on your keyboard. It is located directly under F14. This should fix that problem. Thanks, 05:03, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ? I don't have an F14 key on my computer; it only goes up to F14. Inventory:3287 Takutanuva Hi, thanks for the report, but I actually created that to test out the new Inventory system that we are enabling here. Now, every set article on Brickipedia will have an inventory article which includes an exact list of all the pieces in it. 02:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, ya, I'm also an admin on Brickipedia. Trust me, I'm not vandalizing. The article will be deleted as soon as the system is fully working. 02:20, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Oops... He he... sorry. You can delete that post I just wrote on your talk page. Hope you can forgive me. Oops... He he... sorry. You can delete that post I just wrote on your talk page. Hope you can forgive me. Legocity200 02:21, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. I should have put a notice on the page. I'll do that now. 02:23, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Just a question... why did you edit my userpage on july 2nd??? [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 13:52, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Barnstar Thanks for your barnstar! :D 11:53, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Frankenstein Move Hey! Just to let you know, assuming that you haven't ever read the book, the original Frankenstein was the scientist who created the monster, and not the monster himself. Victor Frankenstein never named his creation, and thus the Frankenstein Monster minifigure should be named accordingly. Plus, since LEGO will officially release the names of the figures in the next few months, the page will be moved again. Thanks. --TheGrandEditor 15:35, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Frankenstein Move I apologize. Next time, before moving a page, I'll do research on the name. Thanks for informing me! -Legocity200 00:21, February 8, 2011 (UTC)